Honor Students are Being Targeted! Blossomon's Smile
|air date=(Ja:) October 23, 2011 |continuity= }} Honor students are being targeted and captured. Much to Ewan's dismay, he's next on the list! Synopsis The episode begins with a girl in Ewan and Tagiru's class, Miho Soudo, looking at the ranking at her last school examinations. She is in 6th place. Soudo sadly comments that her rank keeps on lowering and her grades aren't improving.She then comments on how much better she would be if the 7 children who got better grades then her weren't on the list.She is then teleported to the Digiquartz, where an unexpected Digimon is waiting for her. In the meantime, the basket ball team Xros Hearts are in the middle of a game. Mikey throws the basket ball to Ewan, who was distracted and thinking of something else. The ball, which is clumsily caught and nearly lost by Ewan, is save by Tagiru, who to everyone's surprise shoots the winning basket.After the match, Tagiru is seen gloating that it was because of him that Team Xros Hearts had won 31 matches in a row. Gumdramon then comments how it was a miracle they won because Tagiru usually screws up in important situations. Offended, Tagiru chases Gumdramon around, causing Mikey and Shoutmon to laugh. Ewan is seen zoned out. Ewan, eventually tells the group that he was going home. Ewan is then shown as very sad, and begins talking to himself about Damemon, he then gets out his Fusion Loader, and addressing it as Damemon, asks weather Damemon will be coming back to him or not.A flash back of Damemon's last minuets are shown. Upon commenting on how much fun Tagiru is having with his Digimon. His train of thought is then broken by the appearance of Miho Soudo, who states that Ewan's heart is beautiful. Ewan is confused, and she continues, saying that it is full of envy and jealousy. According to Miho, Ewan feels tiny compared to the person Ewan is jealous of. She then says that she understands the way he feels, and they are wonderful feelings. Mikey then calls Ewan from behind, and while the 2 are talking, Miho vanishes. A portal to the Digiquartz is then seen. The next day, during a maths Lesson, the to smartest boys in the class suddenly turn into stone. Miho is seen with an evil smile on her face, as she walks out into the corridor, Ewan follows her. Every class she passed that was of the same grade as her, screams could be heard. Ewan investigates to discover that the smartest kids (namely the 6 that beat Miho in the ranking) were turning into stone. Ewan then corners Miho in the library. Ewan is convinced Miho has something to do with what was happening to the students. Soudo then starts telling Ewan the names of the kids who had turned to stone and tells him that now that they are out of the way, she is top of her grade. She then explains to Ewan how, before she came to junior high, she was the top of her class, but when she came to junior high and other children from other elementary schools were added to her grade and her grades became lower. she then states she was so frustrated that she removed the children who where better then her. Ewan, angry, questions her, and she replies that he should understand how she is feeling as, according to Miho, he feels powerless when others shine compared to him, that he feels that they are leaving him behind. Ewan face shows that what Miho is saying is true. Miho continues telling Ewan to do something with those feelings. Miho Suddenly screams in pain and is pulled into the Digiquartz. Ewan jumps in after her. In the meantime, Tagiro figures out that this must be the work of a Digimon and goes to the digiquartz. Here the digiquartz version of the school is covered by vines. Tagiru and Gumdramon then try to free the captured students who's digiquartz version had been captured by the vines, however they were unsuccessful. Then they follow the vines outside where they meet Ren Tobari, who tells them that the Digimon was hiding itself, and it must have be a very strong Digimon. Ren is one of the hunters of the other team. Ren, telling Tagiru that he was better, show him his collection, Ren only captures rare Digimon (he has quite a lot of them.) Gundramon confesses that Ren must be a very good hunter to have hunted so many Digimon. Ren explain that it is important to know the particular of the pray, in this case it grows its vines every where but keeps its body hidden. Ren also suggests how to find the Digimon, that is by making his Dracmon bite of a piece of a vein. He then tells them that the Digimon will now scream in pain and reveal its location. A scream is then heard from the inside of the school. In the library Tagiru and Gumdramon find Ewan, and a scary looking Miho. Suddenly Miho becomes entwined with the mystery Digimon, Blossomon. Ren calmly tell them that a Blossomon is troublesome to find and even more troublesome once you find it. it is capable of attacking with all its vines at once, and with that he leaves. on Miho's command Blossom attacked Tagiru, eventually capturing him and Gumdramon and putting them in a situation where they Tagiru is unable to use his Fusion Loader. Ewan zones out again, feeling helpless as he looks at his empty Fusion Loader. As Blossomon, Miho approaches him he doesn't move, frozen. Tagiru yells at him to run, but Ewan is frozen stiff. As Blossomon's vines start to surround him, Miho tells Ewan that he is special just like her. Ewan is captured, and Miho continues to tell every one she was jealous of people who got better grades then her, Blossomon chose her because it wanted the energy inside her heart. As a result she became one with Blossomon. with Blossomon, Miho was capable of solving all her problems. Ewan argues back that it wouldn't solve her problems. Miho then accuses Ewan of being just like her. Blossomon then sends one of its flowers to bite Ewan head, making Miho capable of reading Ewan's head. Miho then says Tagiru's name and tell Ewan that that is the person he is Jealous of because Tagiru had a Digimon while he didn't. Miho then says that Ewan's head is full of envy and jealousy. Miho then offers to get rid of Tagiru for Ewan, but Ewan protests against it. Miho, not listening to Ewan pleas, prepares to attack the helpless Tagiru, when OmniShoutmon arrives just in time to block the attack. Mikey and OmniShoutmon arrive to save the others only, for Omega Shoutmon to get captured. Ren's team arrives, revealing that he only helped Tagiru as to keep Blossomon's vines occupied, making it easier for him to capture. Ren's team begins to attack, but Mikey stops them until all the other have escaped. Miho then starts to absorb the jealousy inside Ewan's heart for more power. Ewan tries to convince her to stop cooperating with Blossomon. But she refuses accusing Ewan of not wanting to help her, he is just like her according to Miho. Ewan then admits that he did envy Tagiru for having Gumdramon but that doesn't mean he wants to get rid of him because of that. Miho accuses him of lying and claims that their hearts are the same, and that his heart could give her an Blossomon more power. Blossomon then start to absorb the energy from Ewan's heart, making it stronger. Ewan then says that he is not lying, it's true he had lost his best friend Damemon, but he admits it was his fault it happened. He then says Damemon was his first real friend (a flash back of then they first met is shown). he admits to having envied Mikey and Tagiru for having Digimon, but he admits it was his fault he lost his best friend and he was determined to get over it my himself. Ewan then says that there is no point in hating anyone, instead he and Miho should be doing the best they can on their own. Ewan's heart then begins to give of a warm, golden light, which causes Miho to cry. Her tears, on hitting Blossomon, causing it to loose it's grip and dropped all its captive except Miho. After fierce Battle, where Miho was successfully rescued and Ren team forced to flee, Tagiru was able to capture Blossomon. Back in the human world Miho thanks Ewan for his help and follows his advice to try her best. The episode ends with a Basket ball match, where Tagiru clumsily losses the ball, while Ewan saves it and shoots the winning basket. Featured Characters (33) |c5= *Dolphmon (17) *Kokatorimon (17) *Mojyamon (17) *Bakemon (17) *Nanimon (17) |c6= *' ' (2) *Phantomon (17) *ShogunGekomon (17) *Vademon (17) *Kimeramon (17) *Datamon (17) *BigMamemon (17) *Digitamamon (17) * (35) * (40) |c7= *Plesiomon (17) |c8= *Chamelemon (17) *Swanmon (17) *Moosemon (17) * (35) |c10= * (9) * (10) * (11) * (34) * (39) * (41) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Introduction Corner Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Other notes 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 } }} de:Ehrenschüler werden anvisiert! Blossomons Lächeln